Mean Girls 2: The Plastic's Revenge
by Chuckies11
Summary: Cady's parents adopt a girl. She's two years younger than Cady. When the Carrie Cady's new sister becomes friends with Geena Weiners Gretchen's sister...the Plastic's revenge begins!Rated T for some laungage!
1. Chapter 1

Cady and Carrie walked down the walkway to highschool.

Cady was frantically holding Carrie's hand.

"Can you loosen up? You're like sufficating me!" Carrie complained.

"I can't sufficate you like this! Man grade-skipper kids are SO annoying." Cady said.

Ever since Cady's parents chose to adopt while Cady, Janice and Damian were at the beach for spring break Cady had been miserable.

"Now be careful in high school...there's millions of things that could go wrong. Like your skirt could rip...or you could trip and splatter food all over the cutest guy ever's shoes...or-or..." Cady began.

"Or what?" asked annoyed Carrie.

"Or the Plastics could get back together." Cady said.

"The group of bitchy teens?" Carrie asked.

"Yes...Gretchen Weiner's sister is coming this year and she could be ready to attack on poor innocent you...and bam! The Plastics and Jr.Plastics could be made!" Cady said.

"You mean Geena Weiners? How can you call her evil? I sat next to her on the bus and she was SOO nice." Carrie said.

"Listen Carrie...I don't want you to get hurt like I did last year...like maybe Geena has a Mini Burn Book or something." Cady said.

"Well poo on what you think, Cady! Damn sisters are so bossy! FYI: I'm sitting next to Geena!" Carrie yelled...she ran to the door of the highschool...her heel ripping her long skirt.

"UH!" yelled Carrie, she tore it off making the skirt short.

"Even more sexy." Geena said, joining Carrie, with two other blonde girls.

"Uh oh." Cady thought.

Damian and Janice joined Cady.

"Jr.Plastics strike again!" Damian said.

"There can't be Jr. Plastics right?" asked Cady.

"Well..." Janice muttered.

Cady ran to Carrie's rescue. She couldn't let his sister get sucked into the Plastic's revenge!


	2. Max Samuels: Carrie's Crush

Geena stared into Cady's eyes...almost scanning Cady's every move.

"Carrie...COME ON!" yelled Cady.

"Come Cady...Carrie wants to be popular...and all you are is an artsy freak." Geena said.

"That's so sweetola...Geena." one of the blond girls said.

"Shut up Emma, you know 'sweetola' is just some crappy word you made up!" said the other blonde girl.

"Emma, Hilary shut up!" Geena muttered.

"Carrie! Remember...Plastic thing!" Cady said.

"Geena, do you know her?" Carrie asked.

"Just looks like some teen on crack." Geena said.

Cady looked frustrated.

She picked up a rock and threw it at Geena.

Geena ducked and the rock hit Ms. Norbury who was coming out of the school's front doors.

Geena, Carrie, Emma and Hilary smirked at Cady.

Cady ran her fingers through her curls.

The Jr.Plastics and Carrie walked away.

"You should so see our Dim Diary! We've written mean things about all the Seniors..." Geena was saying.

"Oh crap." Cady muttered.

"Revenge of Plastics." Janice shrugged.

"Is it just me or is no one else out here?" Damian asked.

"Oh crap!" Cady murmured again.

Janice, Damian and Cady ran into school.

Carrie sat at lunch by Geena, Emma and Hilary.

She'd never felt so fabulous. She'd felt like Jessica Simpson, with an even hotter bod.

"I wonder why Cady hates them all so much." Carrie thought as she heard Geena gossip abotu Aaron Saumel's hot brother Max.

"He's coming this way!" Geena whispered excitedly.  
"Hi..." Max said.

Carrie looked up, there was the cutest guy ever.

"Besides Brad Pitt." thought Carrie.

"Hi." Carrie said.

"UH!" Geena said.

"You're new here right?" asked Max.

"Yea, I'm Carrie." Carrie said.

"Well, we're having a School Dance here soon: The Fall Ball and I wonder if you'd like to go with me." Max said.

"Sure she will!" Geena smiled at Max.

"You HAVE TO go with him." Geena whispered to Carrie.

"Sure...see ya then." Carrie said.

Max smiled, walking away.

"You are so lucky!" Emma said.

Carrie smiled.

She turned over to the artsy freaks' table.

A pretty attractive girl was whispering into Cady's ear.

"As least I'm not like my dorky sister." Carrie thought.

She turned, not expecting anything like the whirlpool in Girl World that was going to happen.


End file.
